The Fine Line
The Fine Line is a Special Mission where you have many limitations deemed as a line you cannot cross. You must beat Snake River on Hard as an objective, and earn 1000 Monkey Money upon completion. The Limitations At the start of the mission, and every five rounds after, a popup that looks like a bunch of yellow papers stacked on top of each other will appear. You can only read the top one, the rest are aesthetic, which lists your limitations for the next five rounds. Depending on how far you are in the mission will determine how many of the listed below you will get. This popup will appear every five rounds and let you know the new ones. How Many As You Progress Rounds 1-10: 3 Limitations. Rounds 11-25: 4 Limitations. Rounds 26-50: 5 Limitations. Rounds 50-75: 6 Limitations. Rounds 76-85: All Limitations. Listed Limits Depending on how far you are, a number of these will be selected as limits you cannot pass for the five rounds afterward until the next ones show up. You can get the same limit twice (If you get Tower Costs on 1-5, you can still get it again 6-10). The parenthesis next to them are descriptions next to the limitation, as a supposed reasoning for you receiving said limitation. Tower Costs: If you get this one, you cannot buy towers costing more than $500. (Tower shipment costs to be reduced). Upgrade Costs: If you get this one, you cannot buy upgrades that cost more than double the towers original cost. (Funding on research sudden skyrocket. Costs will return to normal soon). Economy Assurance: If you get this one, you are not allowed to buy anything unless you have more than $1000. You cannot buy anything if you are above $1000 should it bring you below that number. (War chest in need of sustaining). Tower Placement: You are not allowed to put towers within 20 pixels of the track. Towers placed there while you don't have this will not be penalized. (No falling in the water). Quantity Over Quality: You cannot buy Tier 3 or 4 upgrades while this one is active. Crippling in the late game. (Too expensive as of now. Wait it out a bit). High Sabotage: You cannot use abilities which cooldowns are more than 50 seconds. (Bloon sabotage of the ability central). Direct Cutoff: You cannot use abilities at ALL. Nullifies High Sabotage should they be gotten at the same time. (Power outage at ability central. Hold on). Mechanical Savings: You cannot place mechanical towers. (Industrialization currently too costly. Prices to drop soon). New Age Foundation: You cannot place monkey towers. (We want less casualties in war). Role Reversal: No buying left path upgrades. (Everything left is now banned due to recent crime involving it). Role Reversal 2: No buying right path upgrades. (Everything right is now banned due to recent crime involving it). Can be gotten at the same time as Role Reversal to completely shut down upgrading. Is eventually intimate as of the last ten rounds having every limitation. Countdown: Rounds must be completed in RBE/2 seconds. A round with 400 RBE must be completed in 200 seconds as an example. (We cannot let this battle last too long in fear of a stalemate). Taking suggestions for more limitations. Category:Special Missions